The present invention relates to an improved current tap structure and, more particularly, to a current tap structure capable of simplifying the assembly steps.
A long with flourishing development of the science and technology industry, use of electric appliances is indispensable in everyday works and lives. When electrical appliances are to be used, current taps need to be plugged into sockets to provide electricity. Therefore, the safety consideration of the current tap structure is very important.
FIG. 1 shows the structure of a conventional safety current tap. An inner body 12 is provided in an outer body 10. Barriers 14 are provided at the left and right sides of the inner body 12 to form two grooves 16 for receiving two fuses 20, two U-shaped contacts 22 and two lead wires 24 connected therewith. Two blades 18 are provided at two sides of the grooves 16. Two ends of the fuses 18 are electrically connected to the blades 18 and the U-shaped contacts 22. This design makes use of the fuses to take safety into consideration.
In the above conventional safety current tap structure, the barriers 14 at the two sides of the inner body 12 are extended and connected to an outlet plate 26, and openings (not shown) are provided at the bottom faces of the two grooves 16 in consideration of assembly convenience so that the U-shaped contacts 22 and the lead wires 24 connected therewith can pass through the openings from bottom to top for subsequent steps like positioning. The assembly process of the U-shaped contacts in the conventional safety current tap comprises the following steps:
1. The U-shaped contacts are aimed at the openings from the bottoms of the grooves 16;
2. The U-shaped contacts 22 and the lead wires 24 pass through the openings;
3. The U-shaped contacts 22 arc moved to rivet points to aim at the grooves 16.
4. The U-shaped contacts 22 are pressed into the grooves.
5. The lead wires 24 are pulled downwards; and
6. The U-shaped contacts 22 are pressed downwards for positioning.
For the conventional safety current tap structure, the assembly process is cumbersome and inconvenient. Moreover, the conventional safety current tap has the problems of slow processing speed and high processing cost. Accordingly, the present invention aims to propose an improved current tap structure to resolve the problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved current tap structure to effectively simplify the assembly process so as to resolve the problem of cumbersome assembly process in the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a current tap structure of easy assembly to simultaneously have the advantages of quick processing speed, low assembly cost and low price.
According to the present invention, an improved current tap structure comprises an outer body. An inner body is provided in the outer body. Three barriers are provided in the inner body to form two grooves for receiving and positioning two U-shaped contacts and two lead wires connected therewith. Two blades are provided at two sides of the grooves. The blades and the lead wires are exposed from the outer body. Notches are provided between the barriers at two sides of the grooves and an outlet plate of the inner body so that the U-shaped contacts and the lead wires connected therewith can slide into the grooves from the-notches.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: